dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rare
Rare is a fictional character on the web series Dick Figures. She is quite possibly the richest person on Dick Figures, she's a celebrity who is selfish, rude, and doesn't care about human connections. She often has bodyguards protect her from anyone, so she doesn't have many friends. Her character is a parody of various celebrities like Kim Kardashian and Paris Hilton, and a much more stupid version of Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rare also sometimes use a fake Australian accent to protect her identity. Social Life Rare was born to a family full of divorces, riches, drinking, and controversal gossip stories. Rare was in a troubling custody battle with her parents and ended up flying to multiple locations. By the time she was eighteen she made a sex tape with a random stranger and got famous off of it. Then she got many acting gigs, released three albums, and is a part-time model. Now she lives in a high class mansion in the hills and occasionally has big time parties there on the weekends. Appearances *Missing Tape *A Rare Thing to Please *Rare's Cookie Monster *Fifi's Fans *That Ass *Rapper's Rare Revenge *Rumor has it *All Hail the Bitch *Heart of a Wolf *Bitches Til The End *Rare Happiness *Flatch Attack *The Last Laugh *A Rare Role Model Rare's Friends Holly As discovered in All Hail the Bitch, Holly is an estranged cousin of Rare's. Meaning that Rare does enjoy her company, as Rare looks at Holly as the only family that wasn't in a rich person situation. Steve Because Holly is her cosuin, Rare is forced to be friends with Steve. Veronica Since both of them are rich and famous, Rare doesn't mind hanging out with Veronica. She often compares they're friendship to Red and Blue, despite their much different personalities. Blink After he snuck into her mansion one night, Rare had an emotional connection with Blink. She loved him, and is one of the only people Rare will be nice too without question. Shawn Ever since the events of The Last Laugh, Rare has grown to like Shawn. Rare's Enemies Fifi In Rare's Cookie Monster, Rare has had a huge hate towards Fifi, her annoying behavior drives Rare to big rage, since Fifi is now a huge fan of Rare's and often calls her the Cookie Fairy. Wolf Ever Since the events of Rare's Cookie Monster, Rare has held a grudge against Wolf. Bitchess In All Hail the Bitch, Rare became enemies with Bitchess due to her attitude. Rapper In Rapper's Rare Revenge, Rare gets annoyed by Rapper when he tries to mess with her, and the two are considered enemies. Fox Since she killed Rare in Rumor has it, Rare now has a hate for Fox. Trivia *Rude *Selfish *Impatient *The richest character in the Dick Figures Universe. *Acts, sings, and models. *Is inspired by Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Is used to spoof female celebrities. *Originally had Blue eyes, but changed them to Red to be in style. *Occasionally enjoys being nude. * Often likes to wear a white robe and slippers when she's in her own home. * Doesn't like animals, as they often have a grudge against them. Rare's Voice Voice of Kate (Dark Haired Girl) from Friends with Better Lives. Gallery Rare.jpg Rare 2.jpg|Rare smoking a cigarette with Veronica. Rare 3.jpg|Rare thinking about crushing The Airheads. The Crazy Ones.jpg Fifi and Rare.png|Fifi with Rare Rapper about to shoot Rare.png|Rapper about to shoot Rare Rare 4.jpg|Rare at the beach Fifi and Rare 2.png Request for AndrewBrauer 2.png|Rare trying to drag herself away from Rapper. Request for AndrewBrauer 3.png Request for AndrewBrauer 4.png|Rare getting her feet played with by Blink. Rare and Flatch.png Rare and Wolf.png A Rare Thing to Please.png|Rare at Putain Délicieux in A Rare Thing to Please Heart of a Wolf.png|Rare in Heart of a Wolf Request for AndrewBrauer 6.png Request for AndrewBrauer 7.png|Rare using her feet to tickle Blink. Request for AndrewBrauer 8.png|Rare trying not to laugh from Blink tickling her feet. Request for AndrewBrauer 12.png|A sad Rare being shunned by Blue and Pink Request for AndrewBrauer 10.png Request for AndrewBrauer 9.png Rare posing as a naked Giantess.png Request for AndrewBrauer 20.png Request for AndrewBrauer 19.png The Biggest Celebrity in the World, Literally!.png What do you think about Rare? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad(2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters